The invention relates to a mounting for a component of small dimensions on a bumper of a motor vehicle corresponding to the preamble of the first claim.
The bumpers of motor vehicles nowadays are being used to an increasing extent to carry components of small size, in which their position on a bumper is especially advantageous for their operation due to its exposed location. For example, it is known to build into the bumpers of vehicles flashers, parking lights and especially distance sensors (parktronic sensors, abbreviated PTS) which detect the distance from other vehicles or obstructions and are designed as parking aids. The term bumpers refers both to one-piece bumpers and to bumpers composed of modules where the components are inserted in the modules. The components must be mounted such that when the bumpers are affected, especially by mechanical shock, any loosening or drop-out will be impossible.
In distance sensors, for example, it is known to insert them into a pre-housing, and to fasten them therein with a clip and then by means of this pre-housing to clip them into the socket provided for the purpose in the bumper. This socket is, for example, dish-shaped, and is especially for this purpose molded or cemented to the bumper and contains recesses in its wall designed for the pre-housing to be snapped into them. Such a mounting requires complex tools to make it and since it is bipartite it requires assembly and storage.
The present invention as addressed to the problem of proposing a mounting which is easy to manufacture at low cost, and which offers the components secure seating and nevertheless permits easy replacement.
The solution of the problem is accomplished by means of the distinctive features of the first claim. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are claimed in the subordinate claims.
Compared with the known mountings, a mounting according to the invention is of very simple design. The essential components of the mounting consist of two tongues, each having a foot affixed to the bumper or, in the case of a modular bumper, to one of its modules. These tongues are resilient and are perpendicular to the surface of the bumper at the opening which receives the component.
On account of the simple design of the molds required in order to form the tongues, the tongues can be formed together with the formation of the entire bumper or, in the case of a modular design, with the formation of a module, or they can easily be molded in place. Since the mounting is integrated in one piece with the bumper, the previously necessary additional part and the preassembly thereof are eliminated. The attachment of the component to the tongues is advantageously made releasable by means of a clip fastening, in which case lug-like projections snap into recesses or undercuts in a known manner.
In further embodiment of the invention, the tongues of the mounting on at least one side of the opening for the accommodation of the component are joined together in their base area by a bridge the shape of which is substantially that of the external contour of the component to be mounted. This bridge makes the mounting stable, holds the component in its position, and facilitates its installation by its possible lateral guidance when it is pushed into the mounting. The mounting is given special stability if the bridge is joined to the module or to the bumper by a thin wall.
The bridge between the two tongues, however, can also be separated by a gap from the bumper or from the bumper module, resulting a more elastic construction. The injection molding of the mounting and its removal from the mold is also simplified, especially if the contour of the bumper or module is curved.
Since in an additional embodiment of the invention at least one of the tongues is elastically joined to the bridge, the introduction of the component into the mounting and its possible removal therefrom is facilitated. The elasticity can be achieved by providing a notch between the tongue and the bridge.
The invention is further explained with the aid of an example